1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, and particularly to a touch panel capable of identifying fingerprints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an electronic apparatus needs to configure a specific password for authorized users. Only after a user inputs the correct password to pass the authorization check can the electronic apparatus be used. Recently, there are more and more electronic apparatuses utilizing fingerprint identification devices to identify users. Because any fingerprint is unique, if the fingerprint identification device records the fingerprint of the user, the user does not have to remember a specific password, and further risks of password theft and hacking can be avoided.
Additionally, touch panels are widely applied in many applications, for example, tablet PCs or ATMs of banks. If a fingerprint of a user can be directly identified by the touch panel, it is more convenient for the user. However, the touch panel at present is not capable of identifying a fingerprint.
Therefore, the invention provides a touch panel and an electronic apparatus capable of identifying fingerprints to solve the aforesaid problems.